clubpenguinarmyfandomcom-20200214-history
Exrate army
Exrate army of Club Penguin ' ' *''Type of Government-Dictatorship'' *''Status-Official army of Club Penguin'' *''Leader-Earthing'' *''Date Founded-11 May 2013'' *''Official website-www.exratearmy.jimdo.com'' *''Number of Penguin in the Army-400'' *''Army Type-Major'' *''Rank-5 '' Exrate army(EA) Exrate army Exrate army was founded on May 11th 2013.It is the Fifth biggest army of club penguin with over 300 penguins.On June 12th the army defeated snow masters army and took over their server.The army is Headed by brave penguin "Earthing"and has taken over 11 major servers.The army has claimed its website www.exratearmy.jim do.com on 13th june making it one of the strongest army of club penguin.On October 17th 2013 Earthing became the penguin of the day by Club Penguin and the army became the Official army of Club Penguin.Exarte army has also defeated EPF army and The Trielemental army after becoming the Official army.The Exarte army has allied with Army of Club Penguin to become even more strong and its main enemy is The Nacho Army. The allies and enemies of Exarte army Enemies 1)Nacho army 2)Hot Sauce army 3)SWAT army 4)Watex Warriors 5)Light Troopers Neutral 1)Doritos of Club Penguin Allies 1)Army of Club Penguin 2)Rebel Penguin Federation 3)Dark Warriors army 4)Smart Penguins Of Club Penguin 5)Ice Warriors 6)Striking Raiders 'Ranks' History of Exrate army It began with the beggining of the 5th age of the Penguin World.In the winters of 11th May 2013 the battle of Ski Hill broke out.The kingdom of Whiteout ruled by Great Penguin King Snow lord challenged Exrate army on the Snow Forts.Though the Snow Masters fought bravely but they lost to Exrate army due to their size by 10-60,making it one of the gratest battle of the century.This lead to the end of 5th age and the beggining of a new era-"An era of Non-members".On 15th May Exrate army leader"Earthing" marched with his 60 mens along with his brave General"KitMun" to seize The Kingdom of Whiteout.This lead to a revolt that broke out on 17th May 2013.Non-members marched with Earthing to get their rights in the Penguin Law.The rebels supressed the bullying members .Earthing was declared as the "Father of Penguin Revolution" and his army captured The kingdom of Whiteout from Snow masters.The Snow master's lost easily as the Exarte army members were complete Fire,Water and Snow ninjas.The Penguin council also gave the non-members some place in Penguin Law.This battle was remarked as a remarkable event in the history of Penguin World.Now,the kingdom of Whiteout was under the control of Exrate army and when this news broke out the whole Penguin Empire shaked.Exrate army then captured all the servers of Whiteout and declared themselves as a powerful empire.The CP Army(the official site of Club Penguin) announced that the Exrate army is the fifth strongest army of Club Penguin.The Exratians regained joy and lead succesive wars on SWAT army and Dark Warriors army with the help of Army of Club Penguin.Finally, SWAT and Dark Warriors became the ally of Exrate army.On June 5th EPF army ranked 20 challenged Exrate army but had a big defeat as the Exrate was having about 200 Exratians.EPF army was merged with Exarte army along with its ally The Trielemental army.Exrate was now having control on 9 major servers.This news soon spread and finally Earthing organised a Huge-Card Jitsu rally.More than 100 penguins took part in it along with all Exrate army members!Earthing taught them Card-Jitsu like Sensei and Club Penguin appreciated it a lot!Earthing was made the Penguin of the Day on 17th October 2013 and Exrate army was declared as the official army of Club Penguin.Earthing recieved mails of Club Penguin saying that they are now the official protector of the island.Earthing was made the director of Penguin Council and was made the Greatest penguin of the Century according to CP army magazine!The Light Troopers attacked the Exrate army in Penguin World War 7 but the NEDA(group of ACP,RPF,DCP and Exrate army)outnumbered them.Also the Nacho army was forced back by Exrate army and it remarked the death of Light Troopers.Finally the last war of Exratigar was fought and the Hot-Sauce army surrendered too!Exrate was made the strongest army of 2013 under the leadership of Brave penguin Earthing! Category:Armies Category:Armies started in 2012